Articles of clothing or garments for an upper body of a user frequently include sleeves for covering the arms of the user. The sleeves typically terminate at a cuff that is situated at or near the wrist of the user and extends uniformly around the circumference of the sleeve. Many outer garments, such as coats, shells, jackets, hoodies, etc., have sleeves of lengths that extend past the wrist of the user to extend over at least a portion of the hand of the user. Such outer garments typically have sleeves that are sized to accommodate the user's arms, gloves, and any shirt or other upper body garments a user could be wearing. Such outer garments commonly include enlarged cuffs that can at times be disadvantageous in that they can allow for wind, snow, rain, ice and/or debris to extend up the sleeve of the garment during use, and the sleeve itself can often be moved upward, or run-up the user's arm, through movement of the user's arms or through contact with other surfaces.
Many garments include adjustment mechanisms for adjusting the size of the opening of the sleeve at the cuff and at other locations on a garment. However, many existing adjustment mechanisms have drawbacks. Many existing sleeve or cuff adjustment mechanisms can be bulky, stiff and/or difficult to manipulate, particularly with gloved hands. Many existing sleeve or cuff mechanisms add undesirable weight to the outer garment decreasing the user's ability to move freely while wearing the garment. Other sleeve adjustment mechanisms can be abrasive and can cause discomfort to the user when tightened against a user's arm. Still other adjustment mechanisms have two basic positions, loose and tightened that are essentially two sizes fit all. Such adjustment mechanisms do not meet the needs of all users and can result in a tightened position that is either too tight or too loose.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved adjustment mechanism for the sleeves of an upper body garment, such as an outer garment. What is needed is an adjustment mechanism that is lightweight, flexible, and easy to use, even by gloved users. It would be desirable to provide an improved sleeve adjustment mechanism that does not inhibit a user's ability to move or manipulate his or her wrist, hand and/or thumb even when snugly tightened. It would also be desirable to have an improved sleeve adjustment mechanism that can help prevent the sleeves of the garment from running up the user's arms during use. What is also needed is a sleeve adjustment mechanism that is not abrasive and that does not cause discomfort to the user when tightened. Thus, a need exists for a sleeve adjustment mechanism that can provide multiple operating positions and accommodate the needs of all users, while also providing a pleasing aesthetic.